Rescue of Yara Greyjoy
The rescue of Yara Greyjoy took place during Daenerys Targaryen's war for Westeros when Theon Greyjoy set out to rescue his sister Yara, self-proclaimed Queen of the Iron Islands, from their uncle Euron, the King of the Iron Islands and an ally of Cersei Lannister. History Prelude Near the end of the War of the Five Kings, Balon Greyjoy, who had declared himself King of the Iron Islands, was assassinated by his brother Euron Greyjoy. At the subsequent Kingsmoot where a king was chosen by the ironborn lords and captains, Euron was chosen as the next King over Balon's daughter Yara Greyjoy, who had the support of her younger brother Theon Greyjoy. While Euron was being crowned, Yara, Theon, and their loyalists stole 100 of the best ships of the Iron Fleet and fled the Iron Islands, sailing across the Narrow Sea to Meereen where they made a pact with Daenerys Targaryen, which had originally been Euron's plan. During Daenerys Targaryen's war for Westeros, while Yara and Theon were sailing the Dornish back to Dorne, their fleet was suddenly assaulted by the Iron Fleet led by Euron Greyjoy, who had made a marital pact with Cersei Lannister. Euron's ironborn quickly overcame Yara's and Theon's, and while Theon was able to escape by jumping overboard, Yara was captured by Euron and later paraded through the streets of King's Landing. Theon was rescued by the few survivors of Euron's attack and they returned to Dragonstone. Yara's remaining followers had lost total respect for Theon, seeing him as a coward for running. However, Theon was able to regain their respect after he beat Harrag, one of Yara's captains, to unconsciousness and declared that they would rescue Yara from Euron. Yara, meanwhile, is held captive by Euron on his flagship, the Silence. When Yara asks why he hasn't killed her yet, Euron says it's because she's family (despite being a kinslayer) and because he enjoys talking to her rather than his tongueless, mute crew. The Rescue While Euron Greyjoy is in the Red Keep with Cersei Lannister, Theon Greyjoy sneaks aboard the Silence docked in Blackwater Bay outside King's Landing with his men. They take out some of Euron's men with bow as they make their way to where Yara is being held captive, tied to a post. Theon kills the guard at the door with an axe and cuts her free. Yara knocks him to the ground for abandoning her before, but helps him back up for rescuing her. Together with their men, they escape the Silence."Winterfell" Aftermath Yara Greyjoy consolidates what remains of her fleet: three ships. She wants to sail to the Iron Islands and take them back from Euron, as this will give Daenerys somewhere to retreat to should the North fall, but Theon decides to go to Winterfell, to help House Stark. Yara, as Theon's older sister and queen, consents to this, and the two exchange the saying "what is dead may never die" before embracing. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire books, no equivalent event has occurred; currently, Theon and Asha (Yara's name in the books) are held captive by Stannis, while Euron - who does not care what has become of his niece and nephew - holds Aeron captive in his ship, and it seems the latter has no hope of escape. Season 8 of Game of Thrones has surpassed the published books, so it is unclear if any similar event will occur in either of the remaining two books, The Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring. References de:Befreiung von Asha Graufreud fr:Sauvetage de Yara Greyjoy ru:Освобождение Яры Грейджой Category:Great War Category:Battles Category:Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros